Promesas Muertas
by Pau Ardley
Summary: "¿Debo seguir con las promesas que están acabando con mi vida?" Está es la pregunta que siempre se hace Terry Grandchester cada día de su vida desde la separación que cambio su mundo por completo... Disfruten la lectura...Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento... ;D
1. Chapter 1

**New York**

* * *

A lo lejos en una parte de los suburbios de New York se ve un chico de hermosos ojos azules como el océano perderse en sus pensamientos…

"Ya han pasado 3 años, siento como si ese día hubiese sido ayer, el dolor aún se siente igual, no ha bajado, ¿cómo pude dejarla ir?, se los motivos de sobra, esto ya había sucedió y paso de nuevo, pero ahora dolió más, ya no puedo más, parece un juego absurdo de ver quién es el que aguanta más, todo esto me confunde, cada día, cada segundo de mi vida, quiero que estés conmigo... "

Más sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, por la persona que él ha llegado considerar su cruz…

**- ¿Terry?... ¿Terry?-** dice la hermosa y sumisa Susana…

**- Perdona… ¿me has hablado?**

**- Ya estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos?**

**- Claro, vamos-** sólo con monosílabos contesta el apuesto joven, más sin embargo al ir empujando la silla de ruedas donde se encuentra postrada su prometida, se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos, como si con esto lograra sobrevivir otro día más…

"Susana, por más que quisiera dejar de compararte con ella, no puedo, el sólo hecho de que tu no despiertes nada en mí, lo siento, pero ella es mi cielo azulado, un cielo en mayo, ver sus ojos, me hacían estar cerca de las estrellas, su corazón que irradia fuego, un fuego que es capaz de romper…"

De pronto se detiene, y se queda mirando a la nada… cuando escucha una voz a lo lejos de él...

**- ¿Terry que te sucede, porque paras?**

**- Susana, yo… **

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

Son tantos sus pensamientos que no sabe cómo articular alguna palabra…

**- Susana perdóname-** dice sin saber cómo sus palabras salieron de su boca

**- ¿De qué?, ¿qué pasa?-** Susana teme escuchar las palabras que la destrozar su corazón.

**- Lo siento Susy, no puedo más, perdóname por fallarte, no debí aceptar todo esto-** Terry sólo habla y habla pero siente que al decir cada palabra su alma va descansando más poco a poco…

**- ¿Me vas a dejar? No puedes hacerme esto Terruce…-** Susana siente en su pecho un presión, como si una tonelada de concreto le cayera encima…

**- Por favor, entiende, esto por más que queramos no podrá ser, no puedo, simplemente no puedo seguir con la promesa que te hice.**

**- Pero si todo iba tan bien, ¿Cómo es que?- **Susana cae en cuenta que solo existe una persona que puede hacer a Terry cambiar…- **¿acaso no la has olvidado?**

**- Yo… tú sabes bien que no, aunque hayas pretendido no darte cuenta, yo sé que tu sabias…**

**- Pero tú, te mirabas feliz, yo pensé que ya la habías olvidado…**

**- Perdóname por lo que diré, pero, yo solo fingía, pretendía ser feliz, por ti Susana, no quería herirte más…**

**- Pero lo estás haciendo en estos momentos Terry…**

**- Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto, pero más lamentaría seguir con esta farsa, y hacer más grande la herida...**

La joven sólo se perdía en su mundo, parecía no reaccionar, lagrimas amargas caían sobre sus mejillas, sentía su corazón quebrarse a mil pedazos… pero su mirada no se apagó… con un suspiro profundo de esos que duelen, saco lo que tenía guardado en su pecho…

- **Susana por favor, no te quedes callada... **

**- Terry... sabes, en otro momento creo que hubiera hecho el mayor coraje de mi vida, agradezco que mi madre no esté aquí, si no creo que influenciaría en mí, aunque estuviera consiente de todo, en otro momento hubiera rogado a Dios porque te quedaras a mi lado, te hubiera obligado, te haría recordar el porque te debías quedar conmigo, pero sabes, mi alma también sufre, el pelear cada día por tu amor me ha hecho infeliz, y la verdad no quiero eso para mí, no quiero tus frías miradas, ya no más…**

**- ¿Qué tratas de decir con todo esto Susana?-** decía Terry sorprendido ante las palabras de su casi ex-prometida…

**- Te amo, de eso no tengas duda, y he comprendido que el amor no se fuerza, y porque te amo, te libero de mí, de las promesas que alguna vez hiciste, que me hiciste…**

**- ¿En verdad estás haciendo eso?- **Terry no podía creer que lo que tanto anhelaba se volviera realidad…

**- Claro, pero para hacer esto, debes hacer algo…**

**- Dime-** Terry pensó en hacer lo que sea por tal de ser libre…

**- Quiero que la busques y seas feliz…**

**- Claro Susana… gracias, muchísimas gracias-** Terry se agacho y le dio un grande abrazo a Susana y un beso en la mejilla a Susana

Susana sólo se perdió en sus pensamientos al sentir por primera vez el calor del amor de su vida…

"Terry, el sólo hecho de ver como tus ojos vuelven a brillar, y ver esa sonrisa que te hace vez más apuesto, me hace saber que vale la pena lo que he hecho… siempre te amare Terry, y aunque no sea conmigo, quiero tu felicidad… adiós amor mío…"

Y así los nuevos amigos continuaron con su paseo pensando en sus nuevos planes para el futuro…

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Me llego un poco la inspiración, escuchando música algo gris, pero agradable, The Rasmus y Audioslave, en fin, será un minific, no pasara de 3 capítulos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si es así, con su review me lo harán saber…

Aclaro que no soy para nada escritora, ni pretendo serlo, sólo me agrada plasmar mis pensamientos y compartirlos...

Feliz St. Valentine…

Abrazos psicológicos y besitos al aire…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

**- ¿Ya te vas?-** decía una triste Susana

**- Así es, sólo vine a despedirme, y a decirte de nuevo gracias por esto que haces por mí…**

**- Gracias a ti, por haber estado este tiempo conmigo y aunque no te has hecho a la idea, yo nunca te haría daño…**

**- Susana…**

**- Déjame terminar Terry, ya que no tendré otra oportunidad de decirte lo que siento…- **Terry sólo asintió con su cabeza y dejo continuar a Susana con sus palabras…- **nunca volveré a ser la misma desde hoy, pero está bien, yo cambiaré, si debo, me adaptaré, todo pasa por algo, y no quiero que te preocupes, pero, quiero que sepas que siempre en mi tendrás una amiga, que cuando necesites de alguien, aquí estaré… **

**- Lo tomare en cuenta, ahora debo irme…**

**- Ojala y todo salga de maravilla…**

**- Ojala, hasta pronto Susana, cuídate…**

**- Hasta siempre Terry, tú también cuídate… y ya márchate que el tren se te ira…- **dicho esto, Terry se despidió de Susana con un abrazo y un beso en su mano…- "Terry, para ti no habrá más llantos en silencio, desde hoy el sol brillará, y te deseo todo el amor del mundo, y que seas inmensamente feliz…"

Cae el ocaso en medio de los verdes pastos de Lakewood, sentada en una cerca vieja de una humilde casa hogar esta la joven heredera de los Ardley, una de las familias más ricas de la unión americana… perdida en sus pensamientos, se le nota desde lo lejos la tristeza que embarga su mirada, Candy sólo sonríe con nostalgia, como si uno de esos recuerdos aliviaran la angustia que denotan sus ojos…

- **Candy la cena ya será servida, date prisa-** una de las mujeres guardiana de la casa interrumpen sus pensamiento...

**- En un momento voy hermana María-** dice Candy sonriéndole a la mujer…

**- Candy…- **la hermana se da cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de Candy- **creo que aún es tiempo…**

**- Creo que ya se acabó hermana-** decía Candy sonriendo pero con dolor en su corazón- **ya es demasiado y hay que aceptar lo que viene, así que arriba corazones…**

**- Candy yo sólo no deseo que después te arrepientas…**

**- Y no lo hare, vamos hermana María que muero de hambre… -** esto último decía Candy cortando con la conversación incomoda que se empezaba a dar..

**- Si tú así lo deseas, ok, vayamos a cenar…**

En el pequeño comedor del hogar están reunidos todos los pequeños que han dejado al abandono sus padres, por una u otra causa, pero es tanto el amor que se desborda que a ellos no les da importancia no tener una familia como los demás…

**- Bueno chicos, ya cálmense, vamos a dar las gracias para empezar-** decía la más anciana de las mujeres.

**- Si me lo permite Srta. Pony, a mí me gustaría dar gracias- **dijo Candy

**- Me parece perfecto, adelante-** dio permiso la jefa del hogar.

**- Primero antes que nada, Gracias al Señor por permitirnos estar juntos disfrutando de esta riquísima cena, por segundo y no menos importante, gracias a mis dos madres, por estar siempre a mi lado cuando más las necesitaba, en mis momentos alegres siempre estuvieron presente, gracias por hacer de mi la mujer que soy ahora, aunque me falta mucho por ser como ustedes, creo que voy por buen camino- **en ese momento todos soltaron una leve risa- gracias por estar en mi vida y darme los ánimos de seguir luchando…

**- No tienes por qué agradecer hija, todo lo hacemos por amor-** decía la Hermana María con lágrimas en sus ojos…

**- Así es Candy, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido porque te queremos-** dijo la Srta. Pony, que aunque era conmovida por las palabras de Candy, sintió que su pecho se oprimía de tristeza…

**- Bueno, pues dicho todo, a cenar que muero de hambre- **dijo Candy con su típica simpatía que agrada a todos…

Después de la agradable cena, todos se retiraron a la pequeña estancia de la casa, ahí todos los niños reunidos suplicaban a Candy que les contara una historia antes de irse a dormir…

**- Anda Candy, cuéntanos una historia-** decía la más pequeña de todos, Micaela…

**- Vamos Candy, cuéntanos de tus aventuras en Londres-** dijo el pequeño Samuel, al escuchar Londres, a Candy se le borra casi por completo la sonrisa…

**- Ammm, mejor les contare una historia de súper héroes-** dijo Candy para evitar ciertos recuerdos que hacían que su corazón se estrujara…

**- ¡Sí!-** gritaron todos los varones..

**- Ay no Candy, yo quería una de princesas y príncipes bellos…-** dijo Micaela haciendo pucheros…

Así pasaron un buen rato en la estancia, escuchando las ocurrencias de Candy, todos los niños estaban absorbidos por la historia, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir…

**- Y así fue como se salvó el mundo, y colorín colorado esta historia ha terminado, así que todos a la cama- **dijo Candy, y todos los niños se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas camas, todos menos Micaela que aún estaba molesta por no escuchar la historia que ella quería…- **¿Qué pasa Micky?**

**- Yo quería una historia de príncipes y princesas-** Candy sólo rio y tomo en los brazos a la pequeña...

**- Vamos Micky, si dejas de poner esa cara te prometo que te contare una historia de amor entre una plebeya y un príncipe…**

**- ¿Me lo prometes?-** dijo Micaela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

**- Claro, ¿Cuándo he roto una promesa?**

**- Ok… pero ese príncipe… ¿es guapo?**

**- Claro, es el más hermoso de todos los príncipes del mundo…**

**- Y dime, ¿Cómo es el?**

**- El, él es un hermoso caballero de suave melena castaña, profundos ojos azules como el océano y una piel hermosa, gallardo, alto y varonil-** esto lo decía Candy recordando a sólo un hombre con esas características…

**- Candy… Candy!... despierta o me tumbaras!**

**- AH?... aajaja perdón Micky**

**- Mmmm creo que te enamoraste de una persona que no existe…**

**- Tal vez pequeña, tal vez-** dijo Candy sonriendo**- bueno ya duérmete y no estés molestando por unas horas por favor-** dicho esto Candy se retira de la habitación de los niños, y se dirige a la estancia, donde sentada frente a la chimenea sus recuerdo vuelan hacia una persona…

"Cuando te conocí en ese barco, te veías como un cielo frio, como una noche fría de diciembre, una nube oscura al parecer, y aunque después conocí tu humor frio, pude ver en tus ojos esa tristeza que embarcaba tu corazón, Terry Grandchester, varios pensaron que éramos como el amor y el odio, mundos diferentes, como luz y oscuridad, pero demostramos que fue mucho más que eso, fue puro nuestro amor, limpio, sacrificamos muchas cosas por estar juntos… ¿juntos? Creo que aun no comprendo esto, no comprendo porque tuvo que acabar así…"

Los pensamientos de la pequeña pecosa se interrumpieron por la hermana maría…

**- Candy…-** su rostro notaba cierta preocupación y sorpresa, y Candy lo noto

**- ¿Qué sucede hermana?, ¿pasa algo?-** Candy no podía comprender porque sentía que le hacía falta el aire y sus piernas no le respondían

**- Te buscan, una persona ha venido a buscarte**

**- ¿A mí?, ¿a estas horas?...-** Candy no sabía qué hacer, no sabía porque estaba y se sentía así…

**- Esta en el recibidor, ¿Qué le digo?**

**- En un momento voy…**

**- Esta bien, le avisare…**

Candy se encamino hacia la estancia, sintiendo como su corazón latía con más fueras, se preguntaba porque le pasaba esto, en eso entra a la estancia, viendo a un hombre de espaldas viendo por la ventana con un abrigo y boina color camel, el solo hecho de ver su figura hizo que Candy sintiera desmayar, porque le recordó al… se armó de valor y fue cuando dijo…

**- Bueno, me han dicho que me buscan- **dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa…

**- Así es, pecosa…-** dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y quitándose su boina para quedar frente a Candy y así sus ojos se encontraran con él, azul con verde- **yo vine a buscarte…**

Candy sólo sintió que su cabeza se desconectaba del mundo, sólo el escuchar esa voz tan profunda, hizo que todo diera un giro de 360°,había entrado en un estado de shock, no creía lo que veía, su arrogante frente a ella, el amor de su vida, parado frente a ella…

**- Candy, ¿me escuchas?, reacciona Candy- **decía Terry preocupado al ver el estado de Candy…

**- ¿Ahh?-** fue lo que articulo Candy y fue cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando- **¿Qué haces aquí Terry?, ¿a qué has venido?- **Terry se sorprendió por las palabras de Candy, pero no fue tanto las palabras, si no el sentimiento que salían con ellas, un cierto reproche y enojo…

**- Candy, yo… **- Terry no supo cómo reaccionar, el esperaba otro tipo de encuentro con su pecosa…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, si es así, con su review me lo harán saber… espero tengan feliz semana…

Les mando abrazos psicológicos y besitos al aire… su amiga Pau Ardley C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

A veces cuando deseamos algo con ansias, suele suceder que nos desconectamos de la realidad, sin pensar en que todo puede ser lo contrario a lo deseado, muchas veces no sabemos cómo actuar en ese momento de negación de la ilusión deseada, unos son más fuertes que otros y son capaces de salir rápido, pero cuando eres débil, ahí no se sabe cómo puedes reaccionar…

* * *

**- Bueno, yo los dejo para que platiquen-** dijo la Hermana María y se retiró, dejando a solas a la pareja…

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Terry?-** Candy no cavia de asombro al ver parado a Terry frente a ella…

- **Quería verte…**

**- ¿Para qué?, ¿pasa algo?-** decía Candy en un tono frio y rencoroso…

**- No, sólo que yo pensé…**

**- ¿Qué pensaste Terry?**

**- Ammm… - **Terry no sabía que responder ante la actitud tan fría de Candy…

** - Ya es muy noche Terry, y no puedo trasnocharme, así que si sólo viniste a saludar…**

**- No, no sólo vine a eso…**

**- Entonces…**

**- ¿Candy que te pasa?, ¿porque actúas de esa forma?**

**- ¿Actuar como?, no entiendo a qué viene lo que dices, y no entiendo mucho menos a que vienes, después de tanto tiempo…**

**- No soportaba más y vine a buscarte, a verte, a saber si aún tú…-** en ese momento Terry fue interrumpido por Candy

**- Espera… ¿si aún qué?... ¿pienso en ti?, ¿estás de broma?-** Candy decía todo esto con furia y tristeza…- **mira que si estas bromeando…** - ahora ella fue interrumpida

** - Candy yo aún te amo… -** él la miraba directo a los ojos cuando le dijo lo que sentía, pero la pecoso solo limito a decir…

**- ¿Dónde está Susana?-** el preguntar por ella le costó mucho, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo…

**- Ella y yo rompimos el compromiso que nos unía, no soportaba estar separado de ti, perdóname pecosa, pero no podía seguir con una promesa que murió desde el momento en que te deje partir…-** Candy sólo escuchaba, pero no miraba a Terry…

**- ¿Se te hace fácil esto?, venir aquí, y con solo decir te amo y olvidar todo… **

**- Pero yo pensé… Candy… ¿ya me has olvidado?- **Candy al escuchar esa pregunta, dejo que su rencor saliera a relucir…

**- Si…-** Terry sintió quebrarse el último pedazo de su alma que aún tenía la esperanza de que todo se resolviera- **te olvide, te deje de amar, te deje de pensar, de sentir…**

**- No puede ser…**

**- ¿Por qué no puede ser?, que acaso sólo tu podrías seguir adelante…**

**- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices…**

**- Entonces explícame Terry, porque no entiendo…-** decía Candy con una furia en cada palabra

**- ¿Seguir adelante dices?, si seguí adelante, pero solo por fuera, en mi carrera, porque por dentro yo aun moría lentamente al saberte perdida, hubo un tiempo antes de irme a Londres en que yo estaba perdido había dejado todo, hasta al grupo Strafford … -** Candy se asombró demasiado al escuchar esas palabras…

**- No es verdad lo que dices-** decía Candy moviendo su cabeza en negación…

**- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-** Terry la tomo de la barbilla con su mano y se lo dijo mirándola directo a los ojos…

**- Porque… yo aún tenía esperanza de que rompieras la promesa que nos hicimos y me buscaras… -** dijo Candy soltando en llanto- **pero no lo hiciste, no me buscaste, preferiste quedarte con Susana…**

- ¿Cómo?- Terry sintió un frio en su estómago al escuchar lo que decía su pecosa- **si yo te busque, deje todo, para buscarte y no dejarte jamás, fui a Chicago, me encontré con Albert-** omitió el encuentro que tuvo en el bar- **… te vi desde lejos, estabas ahí, en la clínica atendiendo a esos pequeños, tu sonrisa, me hizo darme cuenta que tu si estabas cumpliendo con ser feliz…**

**- ¿Albert sabía que me buscaste?, y no me dijo nada…- ** ella solo miraba el piso…

**- Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada… **

**- ¿Pero por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no seguiste insistiendo?, yo si me hubiera ido contigo-** dijo Candy con una profunda tristeza…

**- Yo seguí insistiendo, te mande cartas desde Londres para saber de ti, y si aún había la posibilidad de que tú y yo…**

**- ¿Cartas?, no tengo ninguna carta tuya Terry…**

**- Si Candy!, yo te mande muchas cartas, primero al hospital, como no tenía respuesta tuya, averigüe la dirección de los Ardley en Lakewood y fue ahí donde seguí mandándote las cartas, por igual al no haber respuesta, recordé el hogar de pony y las mande aquí…**

**- Terry si hubieses mandado esas cartas como dices, las del hogar de pony me hubiesen llegado a mis manos…**

**- Candy no tengo porque mentirte con eso…**

**- ¿Entonces porque no recibí ninguna?- **en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse…

**- Disculpa mi pequeña, pero escuche lo último que decías, y de eso, yo soy la culpable, que no tengas cartas de Terry… **

**- ¿Usted?- **Candy sintió su mundo caer al saber por quién no tuvo noticias de Terry durante mucho tiempo… - **no por favor… usted no…**

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

Liz Carter… a veces amiga no todo es romanticismo, pero espero complacerte un día de estos xD…

Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo… al principio dije que serían sólo como tres capítulos… pero creo que serán unos más… dejen sus reviews, que si me alegran el día ehhh

De antemano Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dejar un review, feliz quiebre de semana…

Besitos al aire… y abrazuquis psicológicos.. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_**En ocasiones cuando la razón indica decepción hay que darle paso a la razón para que no sufra el corazón...**_

* * *

_Fue tanta la sorpresa que se llevó Candy que cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que fuera ella quien le haya ocultado que Terry la busco, y lo peor, la hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo…_

-** Perdóname hija, pero creía que te hacia un bien-** esto decía la Srta. Pony, pero Candy sólo negaba con su cabeza…

**- No lo puedo creer-** decía en murmuro- **no lo puedo creer**- su llanto hacia que se ahogara e hipeara, de pronto soltó un fuerte grito- **NO LO PUEDO CREER…-** a esto le siguió un llanto desgarrador…

**- Candy por favor cálmate-** decía Terry asustado de como ver a Candy que se ahogaba en llanto

**- ¿Qué me calme?, me calme cuando Anthony murió, me calme cuando nos separamos la primera vez, y también me calme cuando paso lo de Susana… -** el rencor reprimido salía cada vez más del cuerpo de Candy- **¿pero calmarme está vez?… ¿Cómo?, la verdad ya no sé cómo…**

**- Por favor hija, déjame explicarte… **

**- Explicarme… ¿Qué?... el cómo le hizo para que su corazón no se compadeciera de mí al verme sufrir por dejar a un lado al amor de mi vida, explicarme como le hacía para verme llorar y aun así no decirme nada…**

**- No fue así Candy- **decía llorando la Srta. Pony…

Después de estar en silencio Candy, y reir con dolor, simplemente hablo como si nada...

**- No importa como allá sido ya, de todas las personas que creía que me podrían dañar, usted no estaba en ellas, no es nada lo que me ha pasado, ¿qué más puedo esperar?, si usted… en verdad ya no importa, por algo lo hizo de seguro… pero no importa,**

**- Candy, mi niña, yo hice lo de las cartas porque creía que el joven estaba comprometido, lo vi en los periódicos, y si me dolía cuando te veía sufrir por él, pero yo pensaba que eras fuerte y que solo eran rachas, pero nunca imagine que seguías con la esperanza de volver con el…-** Candy escuchaba con atención, mientras que Terry no salía del asombro por la noticia que escucho…- **si me hubieses dicho, yo no habría hecho lo que hice- soltó en llanto la Srta. Pony… **

**- Perdóname madre, por decir lo que dije, fue mi rencor lo que salió, pero yo sé que usted no me haría sufrir y por algo lo hizo… en verdad ya no importa… pero,** Albert,** ¿sabía de esto? **

**- No hija claro que no, esto fue entre Dorothy y yo… **

**- Esta bien… **

**- Candy-** dijo por fin Terry y Candy le hizo caso… -** Podemos hablar… **

**- Claro… **

**- Discúlpenme por favor, me retiro… -** dijo la Srta. Pony y los dejo solos…

- Candy, quiero que sepas, que no fue mi intención causarte un problema con la Srta. Pony…

- Esta bien Terry, no pasa nada…-Terry iba decir otra cosa pero fue callado por la pecosa- **por favor, ¿podemos seguir con esta platica mañana?, como veras, ya tuve suficiente hoy…**

**- No Candy, no quiero esperar más, no otra vez, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por ti, porque aun te amo, aun eres tú la que me roba mis sueños… pero quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo aun…**

El silencio fue compañeros del inglés y la pecosa por largos minutos…

**- Terry… a pesar de todo, y lo que dije hace poco, si Terry, no te lo voy a negar, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, porque sólo tú eres y serás el dueño de mi corazón-** la sonrisa en la cara de Terry no tardo en salir al escuchar esas palabras que tanto esperaba, pero fue poco lo que duro…-** pero no podemos estar juntos**

**- ¿Por qué no pecosa?- Terry con la voz entrecortara preguntaría… **

**- Estoy comprometida, y en tres días me caso… **

**- ¿Por qué Candy? **

**- No podía esperarte toda la vida Terry, me canse de espérate, me canse de llorarte, de extrañarte… **

**- Pero yo te busque, y viste lo que paso… **

**- ¿Y qué Terry?, creo que no bebiste lo suficiente para buscarme a mí, en persona y no por cartas…-** Terry al escuchar eso de Candy, sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje…

**- Eres injusta Candy, realmente injusta, ¿Qué acaso yo solamente tenía que buscarte?, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿en algún momento pensaste en buscarme?, ¿escribirme?, incluso, cuando fui yo quien sacrificaba todo, ¿te esforzaste en siquiera por luchar?, no, solo decidiste por los dos, y yo te hice caso, porque sabía que no cambiarías de parecer, pensaste en todos, menos en mí, y aunque muriera por saber que me amabas, me dejarías solo… -**

**- Terry… ya basta **

**- No Candy, así como tú sacaste todo tu sentir, ahora permíteme a mi hacerlo…-** Candy no podía creer que Terry dijera esas palabras…

**- No quiero oírte… **

**- Pero lo harás, ¿Crees que todo este tiempo yo no sentí dolor por perderte?, tenía la esperanza que tu decidieras luchar por nuestro amor y yo hubiese dejado todo, mi promesa por Susana, pero no lo hiciste, quisiste seguir sufriendo, antes de pensar en ti, o siquiera en mí, no Candy, no me culpes sólo a mí, no pongas una actitud de que yo sólo fui el culpable del olvido… **

**- Ya, no tiene caso esto Terry… **

**- Pecosa, aun estas a tiempo, por favor no dejemos otra vez nuestro amor, no lo permitas…**

**- Pero… - en eso Terry tomo la cara de Candy con sus manos… **

**- Mírame, yo dejaría todo por ti, y no me arrepentiría de nada… ¿estarías dispuesta esta vez hacer lo mismo?-** otros largos minutos fueron los compañeros de Candy y Terry, cuando por fin hablo la pecosa…

**- Qué más quisiera, sinceramente eso quisiera, pero no podría Terry, yo...**

**- No hace falta que me quites la mirada para que entienda que ya no queda nada...-** dijo Terry con más amargura en su voz y Candy sintió que el aire se le iba al ver que el guapo ojiazul se marchaba...

**- Terry no pienses eso-** dijo en un arrebato de desesperación y la esperanza volvió al guapo chico inglés... **- yo no, la verdad, tengo miedo, y esto se me hace imposible... no puedo en verdad, y no porque ya no te quiera y ame, porque una cosa quiero que sepas y te quede claro, y es que tú, siempre serás mi corazón, pero ya es tarde, y yo si no podría romper mi palabra de matrimonio...**

Como si estuviera hechizado, Terry se acercó a paso lento a Candy, la abrazo y al oído, en un susurro le dijo...

**- Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo, déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho déjame ser a mi quien pinte de colores el cielo y así hacer que olvides de una vez el mundo entero... porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo...**

**- Terry por favor ya no insistas...**

**- Si Terry, por favor, ya no insistas-** se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la estancia sorprendiendo a los dos enamorados...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo... nos estamos leyendo... gracias por sus reviews... que tengan linda semana

abrazukis psicológicos y besitos al aire...

p.d... fragmentos de canciones de Pablo Alborán utilizadas en el texto del capítulo... fui mi inspiración...

**mis respetos para las grandes escritoras de los fic´s publicados, en verdad que para mi es difícil esto, pero con mucho gusto lo hago... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**_La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del ser humano…_**

* * *

La sorpresa de ver parado a Albert ahí le dio un suspiro de salvación a Candy, no tanto por querer huir de Terry, si no que no sabía que decidir en ese momento…

**- Me mando hablar la Srta. Pony, me ha contado de la situación… Hola Terry, cuanto tiempo…** - dijo Albert

**- Hola amigo, tanto tiempo-** un abrazo de hermandad fue dado por ambos…

**- Pequeña, me podrías dejar a solas con Terry por favor…**

**- Pero Albert –** sólo basto una mirada para que Candy aceptara la petición de Albert- **está bien, estaré fuera por si me necesitan.**

**- Claro pequeña, no te preocupes…-** dijo Albert depositando un beso en la frente de Candy

En el momento en que Candy se marchó, el silencio y miradas pesadas se hicieron presentes, siendo el caballero inglés quien terminaría con eso…

**- Me imagino que sabes porque estoy aquí…**

**- Así es, y sólo quiero saber, ¿Qué pretendes con esto?, si sabes que Candy ya no puede corresponderte como tú quieres…**

**- ¿Y porque no Albert?, ella aún no se ha casado y tú y yo sabemos que ella me sigue amando…**

**- Lo sé amigo, pero ya dio su palabra, y eso sabes muy bien que Candy no dejaría a un lado… aparte creo que con el tiempo ella podría amar a esa persona, de hecho ya la quiere… **

**- Albert, ¿con quién se casa Candy?...**

**- Terry por favor… no sigas con esto…**

**- ¿Acaso eres tú?...-** Albert se quedó en silencio… **- Contéstame, por favor… no me digas que eres tú porque entonces si… **

**- No Terry, no es conmigo, yo quiero a Candy como una hermana, mi amor por ella es fraternal…**

**- Entonces contéstame, ¿acaso lo conozco?...**

**- Así es, Candy se casara con mi sobrino Archie…-** Terry sólo sintió como un frio recorrió su cuerpo por la noticia

**- ¿Tú sobrino?, ¿Cómo es que Archie es tú sobrino?- **decía Terry

**- Así es, veras, mi verdadero nombre es William Albert Ardley, y aparte de ser el tío de Archie, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy…** - y así fue como Albert le contó la historia a Terry sobre su identidad…

**- Entonces, Archie es con quien se casara Candy… ¿Por qué con él?... **

**- Eso sólo Candy te lo puede responder, no está en mí…**

**- Entiendo… Albert, si yo luchara por Candy, ¿tú te interpondrías por tú sobrino?...**

**- Estas en todo tu derecho, pero no cuentes conmigo…**

**- Esta bien, luchare por ella… y si ella me elige a mi…**

**- Respetare su decisión…**

**- Gracias Albert… me has dado una esperanza… -** Terry abrazo a Albert y el correspondió el abrazo…

**- Te deseo suerte amigo… pero por ahora deberías retirarte, que ya es tarde y no son horas de estar aquí…**

**- Esta bien, pero déjame despedirme de Candy por favor… **

**- Está bien…- **Albert llamo a Candy y ella entro…- **Bueno, los dejo solos…**

**- Gracias Albert, nos vemos luego-** dijo Terry y Albert soltó una pequeña risa…

**- Nos vemos Terry… pequeña, esperare fuera…**

**- Claro Albert- **se abrazaron y Albert salió de la habitación…

El estar de nuevo con él sola, hacía que su corazón pareciera salirse de su pecho, era tanto el desespero que sentía por no correr hacia sus brazos y acariciarlo, fue cuando salió de su ensoñación…

**- Candy, no sé porque motivo te casaras con Archie, porque según tengo entendido tú lo veías como un hermano, luego, ¿qué paso con su relación con la tímida?, bueno, por el momento no importa, ya me lo contaras, sabes, aunque suene arrogante, yo sé que me amas aun, lo puedo ver en tu mirada-** al decir esto Terry se acercó a Candy quedando sólo a escasos centímetros de su cara- **y luchare por ti, te lo aseguro, y no dejare que te cases con él…**

**- Terry por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil…**

**- Candy, tú sola te haces difíciles las cosas, porque bien podrías tener una respuesta ahora…**

**- Yo no lo puedo hacer esto a Archie, me ha apoyado mucho…**

**- ¿Y si me lo puedes hacer a mí?, Candy, por favor deja todo y vente conmigo, recuperemos el tiempo perdido y volvamos a empezar, dejemos atrás promesas hechas con el corazón destrozado que no tienen validez…**

**- Terry yo quisiera, pero no puedo hacer esto, no me atrevo…**

**- Por favor Candy, no lo amas, con el tiempo serás desdichada… te lo digo por experiencia...**

**- Terry, es tarde ya, mañana seguimos platicando, ¿te parece?-** dijo Candy con un tono de voz cansada…

**- Esta bien pecosa, pero prometo que mañana volveré por ti, y no me marcharé sin ti… -** Terry abrazo a Candy, y ella correspondió, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a él, sonrió porque sabía que aún lo amaba…

Fue así como Terry se marchó del hogar, pensando en que al día siguiente todo podría cambiar a su favor, volver a tener a su pecosa lo hacía inmensamente feliz…

Pero no imaginaba que dejaba a una pecosa sumamente pensativa y dudosa, aunque en verdad no eran dudas, si no temor…

**- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?- **preguntaba Albert al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy…

**- No lo sé, pensaba que las cosas ya no serían difíciles, pero mira ahora como me encuentro…**

**- Deberías de hablar con él, antes de que sea tarde… porque sé muy bien que él no será tú completa felicidad, y también sé que no lo amaras como amas a Terry…**

**- ¿Estarías de acuerdo en que yo dejara a Archie?**

**- Si yo supiera que lo amas realmente como hombre, tenlo por seguro que no lo permitiría, y aunque él te ama, eso no garantiza tú felicidad, ni mucho menos la de él… pequeña, no te compliques más, tu y yo sabemos que sólo aceptaste por gratitud, y eso a la larga no trae felicidad…**

**- Pero me duele hacerle esto…**

**- Lo sé, pero yo sé que entenderá… sólo no dejes pasar más el tiempo…**

**- Está bien, mañana hablare con Archie sobre esto…**

**- Le avisare que venga para platicar contigo… **

**- Gracias Albert…**

**- De nada pequeña, sabes que te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti… bueno me retiro que ya es tarde y debes descansar…**

**- Está bien papá- **dijo Candy bromeando con Albert- **cuídate mucho…**

**- Tú también hija mía, cuídate y no le pienses tanto que ya sabes la respuesta… **

Ambos se enfrascaron en un fraternal abrazo, despidiéndose para verse al día siguiente y así saber qué decisión tomaría la pecosa…

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero hay motivos de la vida que hacen que una descuide cosas como está... **_

_**la inspiración se va y así blah blah blah... si de por si con inspiración es difícil escribir para una super novata como yo...**_

_**¿ahora sin ella?, mucho relajo el que me aviento... en fin...**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, que lo disfruten, que lo saboreen xD**_

_**algo importante... gracias a las que me dejaron un review en el capí anterior, por su apoyo gracias... **_

_***LizCarter**_

_***Becky**_

_***Laura GrandChester  
**_

_***azucenas45 **_

_***saramar.011291**_

**_también_**_** a es s anomim s que son parte de que siga con esta historia... gracias **_

_**nos estamos leyendo... cuidence y feliz domingo!**_

_**abrazukis psicológicos y besitos al aire... **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

_**No sé cuándo me enamore de ti, pero ahí estaba el amor más imposible del mundo…**_

* * *

_Archie POV's_

No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay, esas pocas palabras pueden definir lo que ha sido mi vida en los últimos años, aquel día de verano para mí era el más común, se podría decir, ya había aprendido a vivir así.

Llegue puntual, a la cita de casi a diario, siempre recibiéndome con la misma amabilidad, y dirigiéndome a donde siempre me veía con ella, y si, ahí estaba, pero ella miraba a otra parte, quien sabe a dónde, la verdad se me hizo raro que no me mirara a mí, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que yo llegaba, la quise saludar como era mi costumbre, un beso en la frente, pero ella, no me dejo y empezó hablar…

**- ****Una de las cosas más tristes de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo, y sólo para darte cuenta que al final no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir…**

¿En verdad esas palabras venían de ella?, yo me quede quieto sin decir palabra, solo la miraba y ella viró para mirarme a la cara

**- Darle a alguien todo tu amor nunca es un seguro de que te amará…**

La verdad es que es que yo si escuchaba pero en mis adentros sólo pensaba en que momento ella tomo tanto valor para por fin decir cómo se sentía…

**- ****No vale la pena aferrarse a lo que te hace daño; la vida continúa… no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero en si me hago daño esperando algo que no llegara… y eso es tú amor…**

Aun no podía creer que la tímida Annie por fin decidiera abrirse, no es que yo lo esperara, pero en verdad me sorprendió… y por fin pude articular unas palabras…

**- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-** le pregunte para saber que decidía

**- Archie, ya no puedo seguir con esto, esperar que un día tú me quieras como yo te quiero, no creo que se pueda…-** ella se quedó callada por unos momentos…

**- ¿Qué no se pueda… qué?-** yo la incite a seguir…

**- Seguir con lo nuestro…**

Ahí estaba, las palabras que esperaba escuchar, y no es porque yo esperara que terminara conmigo, pero para ser honesto, no quería que me dejara, simplemente, yo me di cuenta en un tiempo que no daba todo de mí, y no era justo, y no entendía porque Annie soportaba tanto, no entendía porque ella no me reclamaba…

**- ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-** le pregunte, con la esperanza de que se arrepintiera…

**- Sí… me duele esto, pero sí…-** lo dijo con firmeza, y en verdad que me dolió…

**- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres muy importante para mí, que en verdad te quiero…**

**- Pero no me llegaras amar Archie…-** me interrumpía diciendo la verdad…

**- Perdóname, en verdad lo intente, y creía que lo podíamos intentar más…**

**- ¿Y seguir haciéndonos daño?, no Archie, no es justo para ti, y mucho menos para mí…**

**- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- **pregunte, yo quería saber porque hasta ahora y no antes…

**- ¿En verdad quieres saber?-** con un asentamiento de cabeza le dije- **está bien**- ella se quedaba callada, como que no sabía que palabras usar…

**- Dilo como sea-** le dije yo para que empezara a decirme…

**- Porque crees tener una esperanza con Candy, y de eso me di cuenta, Archie, pero… aunque termináramos, ella no se fijaría en ti como hombre…**

Un baldazo con agua fría no hubiese sido nada a lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras provenir de mi tímida Annie, yo me enfurecí para ser honesto, al escuchar eso…

**- ¿Creo?, ¿y porque no me haría caso?, si soy mejor que ese actorsete…** - dije yo con un tono de voz no muy usual, pero me sorprendió que ella no se intimidara…

**- Tal vez seas mejor, pero ella ama a ese actorsete como lo llamas tú, Archie ya dejemos esto, no quiero terminar mal contigo, y perdona si te herí con mis palabras… en verdad te deseo suerte si lo intentas con ella… **

**- Esta bien, gracias… ¿Qué pasara…?**

**- ¿Conmigo?, bueno, me iré a California, estudiare arte, y después, después veremos,..**

**- Te deseo lo mejor del mundo-** nos abrazamos como nunca lo hicimos y me dijo algo que se me quedo grabado…

**- Ojala no pases por esto que pase…**

Y ahí fue la última vez que la vi… Que escandalo se hizo cuando la Tía Abuela se enteró, ella ya tenía casi todo planeado para la fiesta de compromiso, pero después de que Albert hablo con ella, todo se calmó…

**"_Ojala no pases por esto que pase",_** lamento decirte querida Annie que ya lo pase… Iba con todas mis ilusiones al Hogar de Pony a platicar con mi prometida, por cierto iba recordando ese día que me dijiste en que no creías que ella me aceptara como hombre, y me sentí orgulloso de haberlo logrado, casi iba llegando cuando en la entrada del hogar la vi parada, me estaba esperando, llegue y me saludo como siempre, su bella sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me invito a ir con ella a la colina…

**- Candy tenia tantas ganas de verte- **le dije con toda la alegría que podía sentir…

**- Yo también Archie-** su voz, se escuchaba triste, la verdad últimamente ella se notaba triste…

**- ¿Pasa algo Candy?-** sentí que lo que me iba decir no me iba a gustar…

**- Quiero que me escuches…-** dijo Candy, en verdad no me gustaba nada lo que me empezó a decir- **quiero que sepas que te hablo con amor, y antes que nada, siempre te voy a querer, pero… debemos terminar…**

Annie, en ese momento te hiciste presente en mi cabeza, _"Ojala no pases por esto que pase",_ mi querida tímida ¿Qué acaso me hiciste una maldición?, fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar eso de Candy… y mi reacción no fue nada buena…

**-**** Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo Candy?, tú no debes estar hablando en serio…** - mi desesperación aumento al no escuchar palabras por parte de ella… - **contéstame Candy… ¿no estás hablando en serio?, ya estamos comprometidos, no puedes romper este compromiso, no puedes… **

No parecía yo, no era yo, la furia hacia presencia en mí, pero me calme al ver el miedo en sus ojos… y entonces…

**- ¿Por qué Candy?- **le pregunte ahora casi soltando el llanto

**- Archie, lo intente, pero no pude, y creo que el aceptar tu propuesta fue un error, en verdad te estoy muy agradecía por estar conmigo en los malos momentos, y por haberme dejado estar contigo cuando Annie se fue…**

Si, Annie se fue, ella sólo te dijo que se iría a cumplir un sueño, pero no te dijo lo que en verdad había ocurrido… y si en verdad lo resentí mucho, su partida me devasto, no en el momento, pero si con el tiempo…

**- Archie, me estas escuchando-** escuche que me hablaba, me había perdido en mis pensamientos…

**- Si, te sigo escuchando… -**le conteste con la mirada pérdida…

**- Archie, como te decía, tu sabes muy bien que yo…-** dijo ella, "No me lo digas no lo hagas" decía yo en mi interior**…- yo amo a Terry, y el regreso…**

**- Regreso, entonces si él no hubiera regresado tú no me hubieras dejado, maldito infeliz…**

**- No Archie, no confundas, yo de igual forma terminaría contigo, aunque él no hubiera regresado… esto no iba funcionar, no iba poder corresponderte como mujer, porque simplemente no podría…**

**- Candy me estas partiendo el alma…- **dije en grito ahogado y lágrimas en mis ojos…

**- Perdóname, yo no quería que esto terminara así, no podía seguir con esto, entiéndeme simplemente no podría… - **mis lágrimas se secaron al ver a ella tirada en el suelo pidiéndome perdón…

**- No gatita, no hagas eso, perdóname tu a mí, por ponerte en esta situación, yo jamás debí pedirte que fueras mi esposa, porque en realidad yo sabía que tu no me corresponderías como yo quería… **

**- Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa de intentarlo…**

**- No importa gatita, una promesa muerta no es nada, con solo hecho de verte feliz, y sé que lo harás con ese aristócrata arrogante…-** en verdad no importaba el ver como se iluminaba su car al escuchar que le deseaba felicidad con el amor de su vida, me hizo feliz…

**- Gracias Archie, en verdad…-** el abrazo que nos dimos, fue el más doloroso que he sentido en mi vida, pero a la vez más feliz, por una parte dejaba ir a mi amor imposible y por otra la veía feliz…

**- No tiene porque gatita-** limpie las lágrimas de su mejilla-** ahora se feliz, yo me voy, ya sabes, tengo que hablar con la Tía Abuela…**

**- Suerte, y gracias por dar la cara por mí…**

Ese fue nuestro adiós… en verdad te odio Terruce Grandchester, pero a la vez te admiro por conquistar el corazón de mi gatita… de todo corazón espero que la hagas feliz porque si no, yo mismo te hare conocer el infierno…

End of POV…

* * *

Y fue así como un solitario corazón roto, se fue perdiendo entre las sombras de los hermosos arboles de Lakewood, prometiéndose que sería feliz como lo son las mujeres que un día quiso y llego amar…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Disculpen por actualizar tarde, pero en fin, espero disfruten la lectura, si les agrada dejen sus review's ya saben sin miedo… comentario, quejas y sugerencias… todo bien recibido…

Gracias chicas por sus comments**,***** LizCarter, ***** Eli, *****Sakurai Alighieri, *****Laura GrandChester**… y a los anónimos también, esos números no se hacen solos, ustedes forman parte de ellos y se les agradece... que tengan buen día y hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos…

Abrazukis psicológicos y besitos al aire…


End file.
